


Tsutsui Kimihiro - Sweetness

by Qem



Series: 19 by 19 [8]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Character Study, Competition, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsutsui wonders how others perceive him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsutsui Kimihiro - Sweetness

#  [Tsutsui Kimihiro](http://senseis.xmp.net/?KimihiroTsutsui)

Tsutsui sometimes wonders if he comes across as fake in his dealings. He tries to stay polite and sweet, but he sometimes wonders if he tries too hard, that he comes across as a little too sweet, a little too perfect, to the point where it leaves an unpleasant impression behind as people wonder what it is exactly that threw them off.

But he has to try. He’ll never be able to dedicate his life to this game, but he wants to squeeze in every opportunity that he can at competing across the board. Being polite is the only way he knows, to stay comfortably in people’s lives and maintain contact. Even if it’s an imperfect and distant friendship, it’s still one that is very important to him.


End file.
